thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus eclipse/episode 7 different paths
as Eclipse,Masters,Fire,and Seed are walking down a dark hallway they come to an open area with four doors Eclipse: so there are four doors one of them have to lead to the Element Fire: yea Masters: i guess each of us have to take 1 each Eclipse: ok i call the middle door Fire: i call the last door on the left Seed: i have the last door on the right Masters: i guess i have the other door Eclipse: ok before we head out lets make a promise that we will comeback alive deal Masters: promise Fire:promise Seed: promise Eclipse: promise they each there own door Fire: aranaut i hope our door leads to the element Aranaut: me too as fire keeps walkong he comes to a wide open area and sees another all the way at the end Fire: yes another door as fire walks to the other door he hears a voice darkus84: stop right there loser Fire: 84 what are you doing here darkus84: i joined the shadow brawlers and they have given me the power to finally defeat you so lets brawl Fire: are you sure 84 i mean i did pawn you last time darkus84: lets just start this brawl already Fire: ok suit yourself Fire: GATE CARD SET Fire and Darkus84: BAKUGAN BRAWL Fire: RISE PYRUS ARANAUT Darkus84: RISE DARKUS HELIOS Fire: so you have a new bakugan i see Darkus84: ABILITY ACTIVATE DARKUS X helios power increases by 500gs his power is know 1400gs helios extends his hands and a dark like X shape attack goes toward aranaut Fire: ABILITY ACTIVATE BURNING PYRUS Aranaut blocks helios attack and nullifies his ability Fire: ABILITY ACTIVATE FLARE UP Aranaut power increase by 400 gs his power is know 1400gs and his speed increases Aranaut appears behind helios but then aranaut is attacked from behind and falls to the ground Fire: wait what is this who attacked aranaut from behind razenoid: that would be me Fire: wait when did you bring out razenoid and how Darkus84: oh you didn't noticed this whole area was 1 big trap it allows me to bring out to bakugan at 1 time Darkus84: know that you know ABILITY ACTIVATE VESTROIA X Fire: not so fast GATE CARD OPEN REDEMPTION MATCH Fire thinking to himself: ok i have to create an opening so my Aranaut can do death blow Darkus84: im tired of this match im ending this helios stands right beside razenoid and both of them put out there hands Darkus84:ABILITY ACTIVATE FINAL DEMOLITION Helios and razenoid attack fuse together but it explodes in their face and both of them fall to the ground Darkus84: What Fire: i would explain but i don't have time ABILITY ACTIVATE DEATH BLOW both of aranaut hands start to glow in a red aura and he punches both of the bakugan in the stomach and fire wins the brawl Darkus84: i can't believe i lost Fire: i don't know why you find that hard to believe i mean you brawled me Fire: BURN BURN IN THE FLAMES OF DEFEAT Fire: now tell me where the Element is Darkus84: ok the element is just behind that door Fire: well thank you know if you don't mind i wll be leaving as fire is walking he opens up the door and sees an experiment like room with brawlers and there bakugan in tubes of liquid Fire: what is this place Chief: so you have found this place have you i knew i should of never let one of our B ranked brawlers brawl you Chief: this is where we are making an artificial Element Fire: an artificial element but how chief: well you see over the last couple of days we have been collecting the energy of brawlers and their bakugan and we are producing it to make an artificial Element that will be stronger than the original element in neathia Fire: not if i have something to do about it Chief: i though this might happen the chief snaps his fingers and 4 brawlers appear chief: meet my 4 A ranked brawlers all of their bakugan power are 1200gs Fire: i don't care ill take you all on Chief: your energy will be of use to our Element... Category:Blog posts